Sequelles du passé
by NicoXJason
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Nico devient paralysé des jambes, depuis il reste enfermé dans son bungalow. D'un autre côté Gabriel un demi-dieu qui vient d'apprendre qui il est, arrive au Camp des Sangs-Mêlés. Arrivera-t-il à faire en sorte que Nico sorte de sa coquille qui n'est que haine et souffrance ?
1. Chapitre 1: Mission de sauvetage

Séquelles du passé

Tout appartient à Rick Riordan excepté mes deux OC (Gabriel Nels et Jack)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Mission de sauvetage

A la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa, beaucoup de demi-dieux sont morts, et encore plus ont été blessé plus ou moins gravement. Le pire fut Nico di Angelo, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

Après cela, il est devenu dépressif, il s'est enfermé dans le bungalow 13 et n'en est pas sorti depuis.

Cinq mois ont passé depuis que Gaïa est retournée à son sommeil et que règne la paix.

Aujourd'hui, Jason, qui avait décidé de vivre au Camp des Sangs-Mêlés, allait dans un collège à Philadelphie, en Pennsylvanie. Un sang-mêlé se trouvait là-bas.

En arrivant, il utilisa la brume pour passer inaperçu. Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Jack, le satyre chargé de la sécurité du demi-dieu. Jason le trouva dans l'un descouloirs avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns très foncés. Il alla les voir.

-Salut Jack.

-Salut Jason, Gabriel, je te présente mon ami, Jason, dit Jack en s'adressant au garçon avec lui.

-Salut Jason, Je suis Gabriel, dit le garçon en de tournant vers Jason, tu es élève ici ?

-Non, je suis juste venu voir Jack, répondit Jason, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes.

-OK, on se voit plus tard.

Une fois que Gabriel fut parti, Jason regarda Jack.

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Gabriel Nels.

-Tu sais qui est son parent divin ?

-Non mais il est très fort, crois-moi.

-Il y a des monstres ?

-Oui, une fille de sa classe est une empousai.

-Où est-elle ?

-Ils ont cours de français dans cinq minutes. Aller, viens.

Jack tira Jason par son T-shirt, ils allèrent jusqu'à une salle où des élèves attendaient le professeur. Les garçons riaient fort à une blague faite par l'un d'eux, quant aux filles, elles discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. L'une d'elle croisa le regard de Jason, elle sourit et tourna son regard vers Gabriel qui était adossé au mur, le regard dans le vide.

Le prof arriva quelques minutes après la sonnerie. Il fit entrer tout le monde et ne fit pas attention à Jason. Gabriel lui lança un regard interrogatif et Jason lui sourit. Il s'asseya à côté de Jack et attendit, ne prêtant même pas attention au cours.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le prof demanda à Gabriel d'aller au tableau. Lorsqu'il y parvint, la fille étrange se leva et se précipita vers lui. Elle l'attrapa par la taille et regarda Jason.

-Vas-y, sauve-le, c'est pourquoi tu es là, dit-elle en ricanant.

Jason se tourna vers Jack et murmura:

-Trouve un moyen de faire sortir tout le monde, je m'en occupe.

Jack hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton de l'alarme incendie derrière lui. Tout le monde sortit sauf Jason, la fille et Gabriel.

La fille agrippa sa main autour du cou de son otage.

-Un geste et il meurt, dit-elle.

Jason ne bougea pas, il envoya un éclair sur le visage de la fille, celle-ci fut surprise et lâcha Gabriel qui se mit devant la porte.

Le fils de Jupiter sortit son épée et attaqua l'empousai. Après de nombreux coups, il enfonça son glaive dans la poitrine de son adversaire, celle-ci devint de la poussière d'or et disparut. Jason se tourna ver Gabriel.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, c'était quoi cette chose ? demanda Gabriel plus que choqué.

-Une empousai.

-Quoi !

-Ecoute, c'est difficile à croire, mais les dieux existent et tu es l'enfant de l'un d'eux.

-Et... Et toi aussi ?

-Oui, je suis le fils de Jupiter, le dieu du ciel et roi des dieux, les grecs l'appellent Zeus.

-Et moi, qui est mon père ?

-J'en sais rien, mais il te revendiquera sûrement bientôt. En attendant, il faut qu'on retrouve Jack et qu'on t'emmène au camp.

-Jack est un demi-dieu ?

-Un satyre.

-Et c'est quoi ce camp ?

-Le camp des sangs-mêlés, un refuge pour les demi-dieux, on apprend à se battre contre les monstres et à utiliser nos pouvoirs.

-Alors, allons-y, mais il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas avant quelques jours.

-OK

Les deux garçons allèrent chercher Jack. Gabriel était au téléphone, il raccrocha au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur. Jack les rejoignit. Ensemble, ils prirent un taxi. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à Long Island. Le taxi s'arrêta à côté d'un champ de fraises. Les trois garçons sortirent et traversèrent le champ. Gabriel vit plusieurs bâtiments pour le moins étranges.

-Bienvenue au Camp des Sangs-mêlés.


	2. Chapitre 2: La revendication

Séquelles du passé

**Tout appartient à Rick Riordan excepté mes deux OC (Jack et Gabriel Nels)**

* * *

Chapitre 2: La revendication

Jack et Jason emmenèrent Gabriel à la Grande Maison. C'est M. D qui leur ouvrit.

-Oh non, un de plus, dit-il avec exaspération.

-Content de vous voir aussi M. D, répliqua Jason sarcastiquement.

-Ne joue pas l'insolent avec moi, Jackson Garcia.

-C'est Jason Grace.

-Peu importe, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-On veut voir Chiron.

-Très bien. Vous connaissez le chemin.

M. D s'écarta et retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompue. Les trois garçon trouvèrent Chiron dans son bureau. Il lui présentèrent Gabriel et Chiron lui dit qu'il sera sûrement revendiqué ce soir, au feu de camp. Après ça, le centaure demanda à Jason de faire visiter le camp à Gabriel.

Ils commencèrent la visite par l'arène où ils rencontrèrent Clarisse mais celle-ci ne leur prêta pas attention. Gabriel se tourna vers Jason.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il.

-Clarisse La Rue, fille d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre.

-Oh, d'accord. Où on va maintenant ?

-A l'écurie, il faut absolument que tu vois les pégases.

-Euh... le truc, c'est que les animaux ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh ben, quand j'avais dix ans, mon oncle m'a offert un chien, à chaque fois que je m'approchais trop près, il s'enfuyait comme s'il avait vu un monstre.

-Ah, OK. Allons voir les bungalows, alors.

-OK

Ils allèrent donc aux bungalows. Jason présenta à Gabriel chacun d'eux. Celui de Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Déméter, Arès, Athéna, Apollon, Artémis, Héphaïstos, Aphrodite, Hermès, Dionysos, Hadès, Némésis, Hécate, Hypnos...

Celui d'Hadès attira l'attention de Gabriel, certes, il était beaucoup plus sombre que les autres, mais en plus, tout les volets étaient fermés alors qu'il faisait jour.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui vit dans celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Jason devint sombre et triste, il répondit presque à contre-coeur.

-Nico di Angelo, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu le rencontre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a plusieurs mois, nous étions en guerre et lors de cette guerre, Nico a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans son bungalow et n'en ait jamais ressortie, il ne laisse entrer personne, pas même sa sœur.

-Où est-elle ? Sa sœur ?

-Au camp Jupiter avec son petit ami. Le camp Jupiter est en quelque sorte le camp des sang-mêlés pour les romains.

-Ah... OK.

Gabriel crut voir l'un des volets s'entrouvrir, il cligna des yeux, il était fermé. Il fronça les sourcils, mais suivit Jason qui allait au pavillon-réfectoire.

-C'est ici qu'on prend nos repas, on s'installe aux tables en fonction de notre bungalow, si tu es au bungalow 1, tu vas à la table 1.

-D'accord, mais je suis dans quel bungalow ? demanda Gabriel.

Pour l'instant le 11, celui d'Hermès, il accueil les enfants d'Hermès et les indéterminés.

-OK.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et tout le monde se dirigea vers le feu de camp. Jason emmena Gabriel là-bas. Ils s'asseyèrent tout les deux sur l'un des bancs. Les enfants d'Apollon chantaient et on faisait griller des marshmallow. A la fin d'une des chansons, Chiron se leva.

-Tout le monde, écoutez-moi, dit-il, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade, Gabriel Nels.

-Il est le fils de qui ? demanda quelqu'un.

-Nous ne savons pas encore.

Après que Chiron ait prononcé ses mots, un crâne argenté apparue au-dessus de la tête de Gabriel. Tout le monde était choqué. Gabriel entendit quelques mots venant de la foule tel que "Hadès", "frère", "Nico".

Chiron fut le premier à parler.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, nous avons devant nous Gabriel Nels, fils d'Hadès.

-Mais, où va-t-il dormir ? demanda un garçon aux yeux bleu(vert et aux cheveux noirs qui tenait la main à une fille blonde aux yeux gris.

-Ne t-inquiète pas, Percy, il restera à la Grande Maison, répondit Chiron.

Après la fin du feu de camp, Jason rejoignit Gabriel.

-Je m'en doutais un peu après que tu ais dis que les animaux ne t'aimaient pas.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, Nico non plus n'est pas très aimé des animaux. Bonne nuit, dit Jason en quittant Gabriel pour aller à son bungalow.

Lorsque Gabriel fut dans son lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il pensa à ce que Jason lui avait dit sur Nico, il pourrait peut-être essayer de l'aider.

* * *

Et voila le 2ème chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus. On verra sûrement Nico dans le prochain chapitre.

Salut

NicoXJason


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontres

Séquelles du passé

* * *

Chapitre 3: Rencontres 

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel alla au pavillon-réfectoire pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table 13, il y eut beaucoup de regard tournés vers lui et ça l'énervait, si ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire, qu'ils lui disent en face. Il fut le premier à partir, s'entraîner à l'épée lui ferait du bien.

Il alla à l'arène avec l'épée que lui et Jason avait choisi. Il attaquait, mannequin après mannequin jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompue par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

-Salut, dit-il, on ne s'est pas encore rencontrer, je suis Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon.

-Gabriel Nels.

-Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas dormir dans ton bungalow, mais avec Nico, c'est compliqué, dit Percy en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Jason m'a expliqué. Personne n'a essayé de l'aider ?

-Bien sûr que si, moi le premier, je le connais depuis longtemps. Je suis l'une des seules personnes en qui il fait confiance.

-Il avait des problèmes avec les autres ? demanda Gabriel, étonné par ce que Percy venait de dire.

-Eh bien, tout le monde au camp, excepté ceux qui le connaissent bien, a peur de lui parce qu'il est le fils d'Hadès.

-Moi aussi, je suis le fils d'Hadès, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas peur de moi ?

-Parce que tu es différent, beaucoup moins sombre, triste et antisocial que lui. Et puis tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs pour faire peur aux autres.

Gabriel ne trouva rien à redire. Il quitta l'arène et se dirigea vers la Grande Maison, lorsqu'il se sentit observer, il regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa sur le bungalow 13. Après hésitation, il alla à la porte complètement noire et tenta de l'ouvrir, curieusement, elle était ouverte alors il entra.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir total. Malgré ça, on distinguait une forme au fond de la pièce.

-Bonjour... Il y a quelqu'un ? dit Gabriel, incertain.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix rauque.

-Tu es Nico di Angelo ?

-Tu évites ma question

. -Toi aussi.

-Oui, je suis Nico di Angelo. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Nico avec impatience.

-J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi, dit Gabriel en essayant de voir le visage de son frère.

-Tu crois ça, seul les enfants d'Hadès peuvent être ici.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Je suis un fils d'Hadès.

-Arrête de me mentir.

-Je ne te mens pas, fais-moi confiance, dit Gabriel en s'approchant.

Il entendit une brusque inspiration et il comprit qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

-Prouve-le, rétorqua Nico, toujours pas visible.

A ces mots, Gabriel fit sortir de terre quelque os. Il y eut un long silence, et puis les ombres s'écartèrent, révélant un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, il était pâle comme un fantôme et avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux. Mais le plus important est qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant. Nico regardait Gabriel avec des yeux vides comme si son esprit était ailleurs.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Je veux t'aider, répondit Gabriel en s'approchant légèrement.

-Qu'Est-ce qui te fais croire que j'accepterai que tu m'aides, répliqua Nico en reculant.

-Nous sommes frère.

-Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Pour moi oui. Des frères doivent s'aider et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, t'es sourd ou quoi, rétorqua Nico en criant.

-Nico, je...

-Sors d'ici, cria Nico en ne le laissant pas finir.

Gabriel sortit du bungalow et trouva Jason devant celui-ci.

-Tu as essayé de faire ce que beaucoup ont essayé aussi, dit-il, et tu as échoué aussi.

-Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il est tellement en colère, dit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils. Il était sûr que Nico avait déjà cette colère avant qu'il soit paralysé mais ce qui lui est arrivé n'a fait qu'accentué cette haine.

Pendant le déjeuner, Gabriel resta planté devant son assiette, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour penser à manger. A un moment, il croisa le regard de Chiron qui l'observait d'un œil sévère, comme si il savait ce que Gabriel avait été faire et qu'il n'approuvait pas. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il ne croisa personne dans les bois. Il s'asseya sur un rocher au bord du lac et fixa l'eau sans bouger. Il repensa à Nico, seul dans son bungalow, il savait que le fils d'Hadès était en colère mais il se doutait aussi que cette colère était vouée à lui-même.


	4. Chapitre 4: Parce que je suis ton frère

Séquelles du passé

* * *

Chapitre 4: Parce que je suis ton frère

L'après-midi passa rapidement, le soir arriva vite. Au feu de camp, les "Apollon" chantèrent et on fit griller des marshmallows. Rien d'inhabituel. Environ 1 heure après le coucher du soleil, tout le monde se dirigea vers son bungalow. Gabriel suivit Chiron jusqu'à la Grande Maison, le trajet se passa silencieusement. Arrivés à la porte, Chiron se tourna vers le fils d'Hadès.

-Je te conseille de ne rien faire au sujet de Nico, tu finiras par être déçu, dit-il gravement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne marchera pas.

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?

-Nico est difficile à comprendre et il n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis son frère.

-Pour lui, ce genre de chose ne compte pas, il juge sur les actes.

-Alors je lui prouverais qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois.

A ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et alla dans sa chambre. Gabriel alla lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Gabriel se dirigea vers le bungalow d'Hadès, déterminé à aider Nico. Il ouvrit la porte, toujours pas verrouillée, et s'avança dans la pénombre.

-Nico, appela-t-il.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux encore ? demanda Nico qui était dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu le sais.

-Et bien, tu peux partir maintenant, se serait aussi bien.

Gabriel regarda son frère dans les yeux.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de sortir d'ici parce que c'est faux, je le sais.

-Tu ne sais rien, murmura Nico.

-Si tu ne sors pas, c'est parce que tu as peur, peur de ce que les autres penserait de toi.

-Arrête, gronda Nico.

-Le Roi Fantôme qui ne peut même pas marcher, continua Gabriel sans prendre compte de ce que Nico disait.

-Stop.

-Incapable de se battre.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, cria Nico en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-C'est ce que tu penses, poursuivit Gabriel en baissant la voix, tu te crois inutile à cause de ça, il montra le fauteuil du doigt.

Nico avait la tête baissée et fixait le sol.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Sors de ta cachette. Assume ta condition, et arrête de te détester et de te lamenter sur ton sort, ça sert à rien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? répéta Nico en regardant Gabriel.

L'autre garçon sourit.

-Parce que je suis ton frère.

Il se rapprocha de Nico et prit sa main.

-Je ne te laisserais pas.

Gabriel s'assit sur un des lit et regarda Nico, aucun d'eux ne faisait quoi que se soit pour démarrer la conversation, alors il restèrent silencieux, mais c'était un silence agréable. A un moment, le cor signalant que le déjeuner allait commencer retentit.

-Je devrais y aller, dit Gabriel en se levant.

-Ouais.

-Je reviens juste après, OK.

-OK.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il alla jusqu'au pavillon-réfectoire, il s'assit à la table 13 et commença à manger. Il recevait quelque regard de Chiron et Jason mais il les ignora. Il se dirigeai vers le bungalow 13 lorsque Jason le rejoignit.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as fais pour que Chiron soit en colère contre toi ? demanda-t-il, l'air intrigué.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? interrogea le fils d'Hadès en regardant Jason.

-Non.

-Je sis aller voir Nico encore une fois, dit Gabriel d'un ton léger.

-Tu as fais quoi ?! s'exclama le fils de Jupiter avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, ça va.

-Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a parlé.

-Et...?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il me fait confiance, répondit Gabriel en souriant.

-Tu es incroyable ! Je connais Nico depuis plus longtemps que toi et c'est à toi qu'il fait le plus confiance.

Gabriel sourit de plus belle.

-Je suis son frère.

Jason sourit.

-Tu es un bon frère. J'espère que tu arriveras à faire plus pour lui, à l'aider avec certaine chose.

Il n'en dit pas plus et partit. Gabriel continua son chemin vers la petite maison complètement noire qui est celle d'Hadès.

* * *

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue, j'était pas mal occupé.**

**Je vais essayer de mettre à jour régulièrement.**

**Je pense que je vais faire un one-shot pour expliquer comment Nico est devenu paralysé mais ça dépendra des commentaires, à vous de voir.**

** Nico**

** X**

** Jason**


End file.
